Emerald Eyes
by Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15
Summary: My Aerith fanfic. A multichapter story about how Aeris struggled in life, starting from the day she was born. In Progress.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Emerald Eyes

By [Aeris_15][1]

Prologue:

__

Ifalna Gainsborough admired her newborn baby's green eyes as she held her in her arms as if she never wanted to let go of her. She and Professor Gast had already picked a name for her. Her name was Aeris - Aeris Gainsborough, and she will be the savior of the Planet. Ifalna could already imagine what she would look like when she grows up. Running her hands through her daughter's hair, she thought of herself, and the situation they were at right now.

She shook her head, and shrugged the thought away. It was February, and next week would be Valentines Day. She slowly walked towards the window and admired the calm atmosphere outside. It was snowing heavily, and she thought about the nature's beauty of Icicle Inn. It was true the weather had been very cold lately, and yet she couldn't help but find it very beautiful. It was all white - like a bed of marshmallows, so pure, and so soft. Ifalna turned to look at her husband, Professor Gast. He seemed to be paying attention at a bunch of folders that he took out from his files. He seemed very busy and he didn't look too inviting. But still, that didn't stop her.

"What are you looking at?" Ifalna asked him, as she stood next to him and frowned at the sight of the folders.

"Just reviewing..." he replied firmly, as he put the piece of document away. "You know... about Jenova and the Cetra. I'm still not sure about my theory. I want a clear answer."

"Why don't you give it a rest for now?" Ifalna sighed and she gently offered Gast their daughter. "Here. You never got the chance to hold her long enough."

Professor Gast smiled in appreciation and took Aeris from her arms. He looked down and kissed Aeris on her little nose. As his lips touched Aeris' nose, he felt the tenderness of her Cetran skin. "Ifalna-darling, she looked exactly like you..." he cooed.

Ifalna giggled. "But she's more beautiful and special."

"She will be the talk of the town tomorrow," Professor Gast stated. Suddenly his smile faded and looked at his wife in a worried glance. "We must be careful and protect her. You never know what Hojo may be up to at this point."

"If that's the case then..." Ifalna paused and she reached behind her hair, removing a white orb and a pink ribbon from her ponytail that she always wear. Professor Gast watched her with his mouth open as Ifalna bent down and she gently tied the ribbon and the white orb on Aeris' tiny hair. "Let her keep this. Her safety is up to the power of Holy from now on..."

"I-Ifalna..." Professor Gast stammered, looking at her with moistened eyes. "The white materia is Holy?" He seemed rather surprised at what he just found out.

Ifalna nodded and turned away from him. "Yep, that's the key for this Planet's safety. Aeris will need it for her protection. I won't need it now. With that on, she will know her destiny - what she must do to save the Planet when the time comes."

There was a long moment of silence as the two of them eyed each other. They never even realized how Aeris looked with that new ribbon that she had on.

Professor Gast and Ifalna never said a word to each other after that until the next day came. Ifalna walked outside as she held Aeris in her arms. She came out to stop by the market for some milk for Aeris. The day was warmer this time. The sun was so high in the sky that it was almost impossible to look up to admire the clouds. Professor Gast's guess was correct. Aeris was the talk of the town, for as Ifalna made her way to the market, a lot of people had looked at her and whispered in front of her. But Ifalna only shrugged and smiled at the sight of them. She was used to it. After all, she was a Cetra. She was quite popular in the town.

She walked passed many people as her winter boots made a soft kind-of-crunchy sound against the snow. It took her at least two minutes to finally get to her destination. Ifalna entered the store and greeted some customers, which she knew.

"Good morning, Ifalna," Helen, the store's owner welcomed her. Then she eyed the tiny baby that Ifalna was holding. "Oh wow... I wasn't sure if the rumor was true. I guess it is now. Is-is that baby yours?"

Ifalna gave her a smile with pride and looked at Aeris proudly. "Yes. Quite a beautiful little girl, isn't she? Her name is Aeris."

"Aeris, huh?" Helen repeated. "That's a very cute name... I mean, for a young Cetra like her. Right?"

"I named her after one of the first Cetra people of the Planet - Princess Aerith," Ifalna added. "It has always been told by many Ancient stories that Aerith was the most honored Cetra."

Helen giggled. "Pretty interesting. I have to learn more about your heritage."

Ifalna whistled as she then made her way back home. She didn't know that she had been chatting with Helen for thirty minutes. She just remembered that she and Professor Gast still had to tape more videos of them. She got back and already found Professor Gast preparing the camera for their next report.

"Sorry, I'm late, Honey..." Ifalna called out to him. She placed the milk on the table and walked up behind him. "We can go on to where we left off from yesterday now."

Professor Gast turned around and shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't do that." 

She frowned at her husband. "But... this... isn't this important to you?" Ifalna couldn't just imagine a scientist turning down on something like this one. But her frown disappeared when Professor Gast suddenly smiled and took Aeris in his arms.

"We will be video taping our most dearest daughter!" Gast exclaimed in excitement.

Ifalna laughed. "Honey, Aeris is our ONLY daughter."

Professor Gast turned the camera on and turned it to Aeris' direction. "Smile now, my princess."

They all laughed as they were enjoying themselves through their own camera's lens. Laughing in happiness, they were suddenly interrupted by loud gunshots. Professor Gast scowled and turned his attention to the door where he found Hojo and the Shinra Guards.

"H-how dare they intrude us in our private moment...." Professor Gast mumbled angrily under his breath.

Ifalna's heart started beating fast. "Oh no... they're here. They really found us."

Hojo stepped forward menacingly to their direction. He smiled the way a snake would. "Okay guards! Capture them!"

"NO! I won't let you take Ifalna away!" Professor Gast yelled, but the Shinra Guards just pressed their trigger and shot him, causing Aeris to cry at the horrifying gunshot, and also causing Ifalna to faint. 

Hojo chuckled as he saw the Gainsborough family falling apart. "Take Ifalna." He ordered at the guards firmly. He turned to walk away to the door, and then he thought of something and looked back at the guards. "Oh yeah, don't forget the baby too." 

Hojo looked around the room once more and noticed the camera. Scowling, he yelled, "Oh, what a nice little camera. Too bad it's gonna be destroyed. Guards, we won't be needing this junk."

Then without hesitating, the two Shinra guards shot the camera without any second thoughts.

   [1]: mailto:aeris_15@yahoo.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Emerald Eyes

By [Aeris_15][1]

Chapter One:

"Good morning, Mother," I looked at my own mother's facial feature, and thought I saw myself. But I frowned as I studied her expression. Her eyes told me she was sad, and I couldn't understand why. She was looking down at me, as I lay on an unfamiliar bed filled with white blankets and pillows. The ceiling of the quiet room was rather high and too hard to reach that I couldn't help but wonder what was in the ceiling. Mice. Rats? Roaches? 

"Aeris... you all right?" Mother asked me, and I nodded. "You've been out here for two days. I was really worried. I thought you'd never make it."

"What's wrong?" I couldn't help but asked. I could see her eyes watering, and I wanted to know what's really been bothering her. All I remembered was, Hojo was so close to injecting me with something. Then my Mother came out of nowhere and I noticed that she was really mad. I think my Mother had another fight with the professor again. And I couldn't understand why. And then... I fainted. After that, here I am lying on this comfortable bed, underneath the white sheets that was keeping me warm. Funny, and I here I thought there was no such place like this in the lab. I've been living here with my Mom ever since I could remember. 

I turned back to my Mom and waited for her response. Before Mother could answer, the door opened. I squinted, trying to see who it was, but I couldn't make it. My eyes were too blurry. I could only hear them. It was a woman's voice. 

"Ifalna," the nurse said. "I'm sorry, but your minute is up. Hojo wants you down at the lab with him."

Ifalna sighed. "Sheesh... He always wants me in the lab. I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No need to ask if you do," the woman replied.

"Give me a second," Ifalna told her. Then she turned back to me and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, Aeris. We'll go home soon. Just hang on, okay?"

"Mother, where is our home, anyway?" I asked her, as I looked deeply into her own green eyes that matched my own.

"Our house is very far. That's why, you have to get some rest," she said.

I yawned and I knew I should have kept quiet as the nurse raised an eyebrow. I squinted, and only saw a girl with long brown hair and kind eyes. Ifalna rose to her feet and turned to the nurse.

"Thanks Lucrecia..." Ifalna said, and she left the door.

I sat up on the bed quietly and noticed I was alone. The room was kind of large. There was a huge brown cabinet right in front of me, a TV right beside it, and a small table, with test tubes and medicines in them. I got up to my feet and walked towards the table. As I was about to reach the bottled medicine that had caught my eye, the door opened and the same nurse appeared again. It was Lucrecia.

"H-hey..." I sputtered. 

"Aeris, your mom.... C-come here..." Before I could protest, Lucrecia grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. I didn't ask her what she was doing. She was probably just gonna bring to that lab again - to Hojo's lab, the lab that I always hated. But I didn't dare say a word, for I knew that she would only hit me for that. She led me to the empty quiet hallway until we found ourselves back to Hojo lab, as I had correctly expected.

"M-mother!" I screamed.

There she was. I saw her being kept in this huge test tube. She was lying there unconscious, and I wanted to cry. She laid there innocently and my whole body trembled in fear. What is that Hojo up to now? Seeing my Mother hurt like this is killing me, and I could almost feel the pain that she's at right now. I was about to run up to her, when Lucrecia grabbed hold of me. I looked at her angrily.

"Let go of me!" I yelled angrily, as I tried to get off of her grip. "I want my Mother!"

"Are you nuts? Hojo is gonna be mad if you come near her!" Lucrecia insisted. 

"Who cares about that?" I replied, even madder this time.

But Lucrecia took both my arms and held me tightly. I tried to fight it, but she was too strong for me. I didn't have the strength to let go, even if I used all my strength. Why can't I just go to my Mother?

"Aeris! Be a good girl now!" Lucrecia said, and I could sense her anger.

I didn't listen to her. But I could strangely feel my anger burning up inside of me, when Professor Hojo walked up to my Mother holding a needle in his hand. "No!" I yelled, but he acted as if he never heard my voice. I struggled to get away from Lucrecia's strong grasp. She then bent down and whispered something to me.

"Look, I don't like what Hojo is doing to your Mother either. But if you don't cooperate, you're gonna be the one to replace Ifalna," 

I stopped and watched Hojo injecting something onto my Mother's arm. This wasn't the first time he injected my Mother. And I'm gonna make sure this will be the last. I felt my anger once again burning up, and I could suddenly feel this strange energy swelling up inside of me and in my mind. I closed my eyes, and I felt a strange breeze forming, heading straight to my Mother. I didn't know what that was, but I knew the wind would heal my Mother.

"You - you stupid Cetra!" Hojo yelled, turning back to me, as if he just noticed my presence. "Where did that strange energy come from?"

Ifalna opened her eyes and I smiled in relief, but it wasn't over yet. Hojo now gave his attention to me, and Lucrecia let go of me. Ignoring Hojo, I ran up to my mother's direction and pounded on the thick glass calling out my mother's name. Ifalna only gave me a weak smile and mouthed my name. For a moment there, I thought I saw tears in her eyes.

"Lucrecia!" Hojo's voice yelled. "Get Aeris. Prepare the anesthetic for the girl!"

"H-hojo... are you sure you want to do this? Aeris is only a girl," Lucrecia replied.

"Be quiet! She's not a normal girl. She is a Cetra, in case you've forgotten!"

"I'm NOT a Cetra!" I found myself yelling in anger.

They both looked at me, wide-eyed. And I looked at them with fear.

"Aeris, if you don't cooperate..." Hojo's voice suddenly trailed off at the sudden shattering sound behind me. I turned to look, and a boy with silver hair stood there. I smiled as our eyes met. My smile even grew wider when I noticed that the glass was broken and my Mother was free.

"S-Sephiroth, you damn kid!" Hojo yelled.

"Mother!" I exclaimed and threw myself in her arms, suddenly feeling safe.

"Lucrecia!" Hojo screamed. "Take care of the Ancients!"

"Come on, Aeris. Let's make a run for it," Ifalna said to me.

I was about to say something, but my mother was already pulling me away from the lab. I could still hear Hojo yelling at the silver-haired boy. I closed my eyes and vowed to remember to thank him one day - to thank him for saving my mother's life. 

My mother was still pulling me that I could hardly keep up with her. We passed to so many unfamiliar hallways that I've never been to. It was true that I have never ever been outside of this lab for all I remember. I didn't even know that this place existed. Suddenly I found myself smiling as my mother and I ran together.

"Mother, is this our house?" I asked with excitement.

She didn't reply, but continued to run. "Let's just hurry, Aeris. We're almost there."

I panted, but I tried to keep up with her. I tightened my grip onto her arm. We still continued to run, and I could feel my legs hurting. I tried not to complain, but my mother could tell that I was tired. She stopped and carried me instead. Running and running... she still continued to run endlessly that I found myself going into a deep sleep.

   [1]: mailto:aeris_15@yahoo.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Emerald Eyes

By [Aeris_15][1]

Chapter Two:

I opened my eyes and found myself in another room this time. It was a room that I've never been before. Smiling weakly, I wondered if we finally reached our house, and escaped that lab.

"Be careful of intruders, Ifalna..." a masculine voice was I heard.

I sat up and found my mother speaking with a man about her age. He wore a business-like suit. The room seemed more like an office to me than a house. There were bookshelves against the walls. And a green thick curtain behind the man. My mother was sitting on a chair across from the man who was sitting on his desk. He turned to look at me as I scowled at him.

"Glad to see you awake, Aeris," the man said, smiling at me. "My name is Mayor Domino. I'm here to help you get out of this building."

I looked at him confusedly, and then turned to my mother. "Mother, you mean we're STILL not at home?"

She shook her head sadly, and I almost felt sorry that I asked. The Mayor dugged his hands deeply into his pockets and took out a shiny gray metallic card.

"Take this keycard with you," Mayor Domino handed the card to my mom. "That would help you open the doors that are secured. And also please take this as a gift from me..." He handed Ifalna some five potions. "You might need it."

Ifalna sighed and thanked him. She then turned to me and took my hand. "Let's go home now, Aeris."

I smiled at what she said. "Really?"

"Yes. Just be quiet or we'll never get out of this place,"

I nodded silently, and then we were off. I just hope this would be our last escape from this horrible lab. We left Mayor Domino's office and were greeted by his assistant who gave us some directions. My mother led me to an elevator, with a full-length glass window and I gasped at the sight of what I saw. 

Behind the glass stood a very beautiful city, full of busy lights, and different sectors. I have never seen something like this before. And I couldn't help but ask myself what kind of world would be out there. I wanted to be there more than anything, and I looked at my mother and smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed me on the cheek and we both watched the city below us as the elevator carried us down, humming on its own. I could feel a rush of excitement as I admired the fantastic view.

The elevator then made a short ring, and opened the door for us.

"Come on, let's hurry," my mother grabbed my hand and led me out of the elevator. "This is... the first floor..."

"Mother, what is this place?" I asked curiously. The place was rather deserted and it seemed too good to be true that people had deserted this place. As I looked at my mom, I could tell that she was also thinking of the same thing.

"You want to go home, don't you?" Ifalna replied, ignoring my question. "You know that place that we saw from the elevator? That's where our house is. Come on, let's go."

I nodded and I didn't argue. I let my mother pull me as we walked towards the exit door. 

"Here we go...." Ifalna said and we continued towards the front exit. I suddenly stopped when something caught my eye. There was a piece of green orb lying just next to my feet.

"Hey, Mother, what is this?" I asked as I held the beautiful shining green orb.

"Materia..." she answered. "It's a Restore materia... It doesn't look like it's been used. Keep it."

I put the materia into my pocket when I heard my mother gasped in surprised. I noticed three Shinra soldiers standing in front of us - weapons in hand and materia in hand. My mother took out her own weapon - the Guard stick, and stood in a battle stance against the soldiers. I grabbed hold of my mother's waist.

"Mother!" I screamed in fear.

"Don't hurt the girl and fight me!" I heard my mother yelled at the soldiers. The tone of her voice didn't even sound like her own, and I only looked at her in astonishment.

The soldiers came up to us, but my mother stroked them with her rod. When I heard the loud gunshot, I felt some strange breeze that my mother probably created, and I felt rather dizzy. I tried to keep my eyes open, and I knew for sure that the soldiers were still there. But they, too, were falling onto their knees weakly and seemed to be sleeping. Finally, I slowly let go of my mother's waist and felt myself drowning into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Aeris!" 

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the front steps of a huge building, and noticed my mother lying helplessly on the ground. Her dress was drenched with blood, and I wanted to puke. The sight of blood made me sick in the stomach, but I knew this wasn't the time to do that now. I ran up to my mother and wept.

"Mother!" I exclaimed, shaking her. Not only was I feeling scared, but I was also scared of losing my own mother. She was the only person I've ever come to trust. "Mother! What happened? A-are you all right?" I couldn't help the tears flowing down onto my cheeks.

My mother reached out to me and ran her hands on my face. She wiped off my tears away. "Aeris... I want you to use your materia that we found. I-I can't use it on me right now.... I don't have much strength left..." Her voice was soft and weary that I could barely hear her.

"M-materia?" I cried out. I then took out the green materia that I found earlier. "You mean this?"

"Yes," she answered weakly. "You must learn how to use that for your protection."

"B-but how?" I asked as I studied the orb. "I don't know how to use it."

She only smiled and placed her right hand on the green orb. "Okay, let's use it together. We'll combine our powers..."

I blinked and only looked back at her. I couldn't understand what she meant by that. _I_ have powers?

"Now hold on to the materia, and concentrate," Ifalna said to me. "Close your eyes."

I did as what she told me to, and all of a sudden I felt a nice cool breeze surrounding around me. I felt relaxed and refreshed by the cool air. It has some strange warmth in it, and I smiled.

"Thanks, Aeris," 

I opened my eyes to find my mom smiling down at me. "Mom! You're okay now?"

She nodded. "Not for long. This is only temporary. It seems that there must be something wrong with that materia. The reactors in Midgar are probably malfunctioning. If it blows up, it's useless..."

"Oh..." I replied. "We have to get you to the doctor! Let's go ask the Professor for help!"

My mother grabbed hold of my arm as I was about to enter the building. "There's no way we're going back to that lab. Come on, why don't we go home? We'll take the train from here."

* * *

__

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There you go! That's all for now! Please let me know if you got any more suggestions. Please review… don't be rude though. Thanks.

[[Visit my Aeris Shrine][2]]

   [1]: mailto:aeris_15@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aeris_15/Aerith.html



End file.
